


Observant

by Dreamsparkle



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg loves observing the small things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observant

Greg was very observant of the little things. He wasn’t boasting, it was only because of this he could do his job. Yet his team mates never seemed to know this, or even remember it. Every time he produced evidence for them, they took it for granted. He half wondered if they thought he just operated the machines, which did the entire job for him. If he was a prideful person, that knowledge would surely have broken him by now.

Greg sighed exhausted, he hadn’t slept in over 38 hours; too much evidence, so little time. Maybe that was why he did what he did next. He would never do something so impudent otherwise. He saw Grissom closing up a case with Nick and Sara. He knew all of Grissom’s ticks and habits better than his own. The man was full of them and each was unique. He watched the criminal get walked away through the glass and knew Grissom would say something ironic or smart to sum up the case.

As Greg was leaving, he stopped in sight of them. He put a finger to his lips to signal Nick and Sara to not react and then counted down from three on his fingers behind Grissom’s back. He saw Grissom say an infamous line then just as he knew he would and Sara and Nick burst out laughing. They had to have realised what he was counting down to. Before Grissom could figure out what was causing them to laugh, Greg had gone.

\---

“What else do you see?”Grissom asked. Greg jumped slightly, glad he wasn't holding anything that would spill. It was the next day, night shift and he was feeling better after his sleep; enough to feel ashamed over what he had done, anyway. Grissom had found him and was hovering just beyond most people’s scope of awareness. He concentrated on his work though, if he showed that he saw Grissom, Grissom would walk away. Grissom didn’t like being noticed. He was sure a psychologist would have a field day with how owners resemble pets and everyone knows what Grissom’s favourite pets were. Highly resilient and adaptable but with a loathing of light being placed upon them.

“Pardon.” He said. Like he wasn’t following Grissom’s thought pattern. He knew Grissom hated that no one could understand him when he started a conversation half way through but that he was also used to it. For Greg to be different to his expectations would cause Grissom to make his expectations higher. They were already too high for Greg.

“You heard me.” Grissom said quietly. Damn, he’d gotten Grissom’s attention at last but in the worst possible way. He put down the experiment he was working on before he messed it up completely.

“Yeah, but I really have no idea...”Greg tried.

“Come with me.” Grissom told him, like an afterthought and Greg found himself being led to Grissom’s office.

Grissom let him walk through first before following and closing the door behind them. He stood between Greg and his exit.

“Yesterday, Greg, Nick and Sara told me.” Grissom prompted him, stepping forward.

“Oh is that was this is about. I’m sorry, I was tired and it was unprofessional of me.” Greg stammered in a pitch to high. Grissom stepped forward again invading his space. Greg fell back a step, he hit the desk. Grissom stopped.

“You predicted what I would do. How?” Grissom demanded.

“You’re kinda predictable. You know you work with someone long enough...”Greg rambled but the way Grissom was looking at him made him trail off.

“People don’t predict small things. They designate the important stuff and the small things get washed away.” Grissom explained to him. Greg hadn’t felt that way ever. It was the unimportant things he noticed most. He barely blinked as he waited for his boss to continue. He didn’t understand why he was here.

“Am I in trouble?” He asked quietly.

“Tell me what other things you can predict?” What can you see?” Grissom repeated. Greg shrugged and looked down. One prediction had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

Grissom tilted his face up with the side of a finger, the pad moved up to bump against his lips. Greg could see Grissom’s heartbeat fluttering in his throat. The way the muscles move when he swallows. The way his eyes glide shut when he leans down to kiss Greg, soft but firmly and for only a second.

Though it only took a second for Greg’s blood to feel heated. He felt dizzy and wasted.

“Tell me what else you notice, Greg.” Grissom prompted again his voice huskier.

Scared. “Nick, when someone is angry at him, he freezes. His lips part slightly so he can breathe through his mouth. He shows no reaction besides that. He looks so scared because he tried so hard not to let the person see the effect they’re having on him. I don’t want to know what happened to him...” Greg remembered.

Grissom kissed him again as though as a reward. Greg was helplessly lost.

“The way your eyelashes flutter when you slot a puzzle piece into place but you never let anyone else know, until they need to.” Greg said really quietly, leaning slightly on Grissom’s desk before he fell. He figured if Grissom had a problem with that he could sue for sexual harassment.

Another kiss. “What about yourself?” Grissom asked.

“What about me?”

“Does your ability to notice small details include yourself? What habit’s do you have?” Grissom asked.

“That’s for you to figure out.” Greg told him cheekily.


End file.
